What If
by JRoss
Summary: [Ch 4 up]What if the death of Lily and James Potter never happened? But there was another story. The tale of a family. The family that lived... (rating may go up)
1. Prelude

What if there was no such thing as, "Once upon a time?"

What if there was just a beginning and an end?

Well then it looks like I'll have to change that, won't I? In my story, there will be a time.

**Flashback**

"Lily! Take Harry and run!"

**End Flashback**

The time when the Dark Lord decided to make people cripple at his feet. To make the Earth beneath him quiver in fear.

And in my story, I'm not going to explain the truth, and the whole truth, nothing but the truth. This may seem like I'm justifying myself in court, but in a way, this story will be justified. You will hear it from the very beginning, until I decide where the misfortune will end.

Flashback 

"You are our best friend Remus. We won't let anyone torture you anymore. There will be no unhappy endings in this family." –James patted him on the back and looks around the room.

End Flashback 

There will be times when you wish the story and sheer bad luck will end, and there will be times you will want to cry with joy.

But right now, you must learn there are two types of people in the world.

There is the good…

Flashback 

"We're going to stick together, and no one is going to do anything about it. So you can tell Voldemort that and shove it up your ass!"

"HARRY!"

"Sorry."

End Flashback 

And there is the bad…

Flashback 

"You 'will' get them and you 'will' be sure they die! Do you hear me Wormtail? They are no longer your friends! You betrayed them, because you knew they betrayed you! This is 'our' chance boy. Together, the death eaters and ourselves will rise. And the time of the Dark lord will come."

End Flashback 

What if I can make the impossible happen? What if I can save the lives of our favorite people and twist the story to make the truth rebuilt?

What if Harry Potter was the still, 'The boy who lived,'?

But what if Harry Potter still had family?

'The family that lived?'

If I can make the impossible happen, and if you had the chance that lay open right in front of you to read the tales of my story…

Would you?

To some people, events are merely clues, artifacts that lead up to a solution, an answer, a real story.

So dear witnesses, readers, and believers, if I give you this chance… will you capture it?

Because not everything lasts forever…

Flashback 

"He 'can't' be gone!"

End Flashback 

And if you don't join the journey, then the book will close…

Flashback 

"And what happened then?"

End Flashback 

And you may never be able to seek the chance again.

Friendships will be tested.

Flashback 

"You bloody wanker! How the hell could you?"

End Flashback 

And a story will unfold.

Hidden secrets will be revealed…

Flashback 

"I knew it!"

End Flashback 

And a tale will begin.

………………………

My story begins in a home. The home of a family.

The Potters.

It all started on a dark, gloomy night in the home of Godric's Hollow.

The Potters were sprawled out in the nursery of a baby.

A baby boy.

And so the true tale begins.

The true, twisted, justified tale of a family.

……………

Once upon a time….

&&&&&

Please review. Next chapter should be coming out soon.

Jackster


	2. Explanation

A Note From the Author

**What I'm Planning**…

This is originally a Lily/James fic, about what would happen if Lily and James never died. But there is a twist.

But then again, would it be a story if there wasn't?

What happens when secrets become unraveled, and close friends must become closer in order to protect others they love along with the entire wizarding world?

This story.

This is my newest Harry Potter story, with many real and unreal situations that you will least expect. Take a journey with the Potters, the family that lived.

The prelude you just read was an insight and preview of some things that will be happening throughout my story.

Every 'flashback' you read will eventually appear in the words within the chapters.

Keep that in mind.

And enjoy the journey that awaits you.

&&&&&

Please review, and I will be working on another chapter soon.

Jackster


	3. Not to worry yet

And So The Tale Begins

_Previous Events:_

My story begins in a home. The home of a family.

The Potters.

It all started on a dark, gloomy night in the home of Godric's Hollow.

The Potters were sprawled out in the nursery of a baby.

A baby boy.

And so the true tale begins.

The true, twisted, justified tale of a family.

……………

Once upon a time….

Once Upon a Time… 

Once upon a time there were two people.

A man, and a lady.

After three years of a love filled marriage, and after several years of close friendships, the couple decided to settle down and start a family.

The Potters.

Lily Marie Evans Potter and James Harold Potter had left church one bright spring morning after the announcement of Lily's pregnancy.

Actually, that's not completely true. And I did tell you I would tell you everything, and only the truth.

So here is the truth.

Lily Evans Potter had been expecting a baby for several months now. Her and her husband James couldn't have been any more happier. This was going to be the best turning point of their lives, or so the couple thought.

In late July, Lily would have a baby. And this baby would mean the world to the happy family.

But in the wizarding world, not everything is happy go lucky forever.

Lily and James Potter knew the dark lord was rising. And they knew it was only a matter of time before he arrived in Godric's Hollow.

Nobody, not even Albus Dumbledore himself could prevent the one who I shall not name from doing what pleases him.

And what is the one thing that pleases the dark lord, you ask?

Killing.

So James and Lily were up for the risk. They knew about the prophecy, and all the details that went with it. They knew about the deatheaters that were also out to kill. They knew their three best friends in the whole wide world do anything out their way to protect the family.

James and Lily knew, and so made Sirius Black the baby's godfather when the time would come, Peter Pettigrew the family's secret keeper, and Remus Lupin the family watcher, protector.

Or so that was the plan.

So now that you know the entire history, let me restart my story.

Once upon a time… 

There was a family. Lily and James Potter were sprawled out on the floor in the nursery of a baby.

A baby boy.

Their son Harry.

Harry was born just a year ago and was growing up, (although not quite noticeable yet) into a fine looking young man.

Harry had the eyes of his mother, Lily Evans Potter. They were ocean emerald, but as he matured, they would be the purest emerald ever witnessed to man kind, like his mother's.

Harry did not obtain his mother's hair though. Oh no.

Everything else in him was James.

He had the unruling, untamed, unagreeable black hair. Black as purest black of night. For a one year old, baby Harry had lots of hair on his tiny little head. But that's just what made him more special.

Harry had chubby little fingers, obviously going to thin out as he grew out, and purest skin. He was the perfect baby. (Now you all know everyone's parents say that about their child.) And it was the exact same way with Lily and James Potter. They believed he was the perfect baby.

And in a weird way, they were too right. Harry 'was' the perfect baby.

So the couple was sprawled out on the nursery room floor near Harry's crib.

Professor Albus Dumbledore had informed the couple that Voldemort was on his way, and that there was no escape, but to pray for the best. Keeping their watchful eyes on their baby boy was tiring, comical, and sad in one.

It was tiring being up all 24 hours of the day on alert, not knowing the exact time of strike.

It was comical watching their son play around in his crib, and giggle at the moon outside his nursery window.

It was sad knowing they may not have a chance.

Now in the original story, the one you all know of where Lily and James dies, and Harry gets the scar is not going to happen. Because I have the truth. And this is what I am going to make happen…

Ding… DING… Ding…. DING… 

The chimes on the grandfather clock struck midnight on the grandfather clock, and the couple knew, for some weird reason, this was it.

He was here.

The wind outside the home rustled against the leaves and clouds became darker byt the passing second.

Baby Harry Potter was still in his crib, giggling at the feel of wind brushing against his face.

Lily took notice.

"James, close the window, and lock the hatch."

James did as his wife ordered, and handed his son to his wife.

"Lily, this is it. You and I both know it." James said handing her the baby of joy in his hands. James gave his son a final (or so he thought) kiss on the forehead, and let a tear run down his cheek.

"We have to be brave James. For Godric, for Dumbledore, for our friends, for ourselves, and for our son." Lily told him. He nodded.

The sound of the door unlatching downstairs could be heard banging up against the wall downstairs. The time had come.

"Lily! Take Harry and run!" James cried at the sound of several deatheaters checking the downstairs. They had heard him. Everything went silent.

"I love you James."

"I love you Lily." With a final kiss on the cheek, James ran downstairs to begin the battle. Lily grabbed her son who was beginning to slip beneath her and ran. She ran to the secret window behind her and James' walk in closet, and she ran until there was nothing left but the single window at the end.

But who was there in front of Lady Lily that was prevailing her from moving?

The dark lord himself.

"WHERE IS JAMES POTTER?" he asked her. Demandingly, he whipped his wand out at the baby in her arms.

"No! You can take me! Just don't harm Harry!"

"Harry? Such a lovely name. A shame he will die with the rest of you ungrateful people. How old is he Mrs. Potter? A year? Yes… so the prophecy says. You want to give him a goodbye kiss? Go right ahead…" Lily cried as Voldemort ordered her to kiss Harry goodbye.

"Mummy loves you Harry."

At the same time, the Avada Kedavra spell was being fired at her. Not knowing, she heard a bang.

"Lily! We have to get out of here!" James was there, not dead. He just pushed the dark lord out of the way, with bruises, cuts and what not on his face, arms, hands, and who knew where else?

The thing is, he was alive.

And he came back for them. James took Lily's hand and they both ran. Not packing anything, or taking anything but the clothes on their backs, they ran to the fireplace in their living room, where a good five dozen deatheaters lay dead, and flooed to Sirius Black's home.

The ministry would hear about this.

A Good Few Moments Later… the tale Continues at the House of Black 

12 Grimauld Place.

They were here.

The Potters stood in the fireplace of the Black's living room, where no one was.

Little to their knowledge, everyone was in the kitchen, discussing when the return of the Dark Lord will be.

Lily Potter sat down on the leather sofa in the living, clutching tightly to her baby boy, checking for any signs of injuries.

James went to go find the order.

"He's back! Lily… the baby, me! We were…" breathing heavily, James was struggling with his words.

A good friend, Remus Lupin walked over and patted him on the back, a look of fright on his face.

"James? James what happened?"

"He's at my home Remus. Right now. We, Lily and me, were in Harry's room when he attacked. Brought 'bout a good five or six dozen deatheaters along for the ride too. We escaped, Lily and me… and Harry. Harry's here too. I, we, there's nothing left Remus. If there is, we wouldn't know. We ran as soon as I pushed him." James was stammering, but the order heard. Remus' face became pale, and patted his friend's back some more.

"You 'touched' the dark lord?" Arthur Weasley, a close friend, ministry worker, and order member asked. James nodded, not wanting to go into full detail.

"Where's Lily, James?" Arthur's wife, Molly Weasley asked.

"Living room, with the baby."

"Someone get a hold of Dumbledore… and 'now!'" James' best friend, Sirius Black said. "So Jamsie, I know this is a lot and all, and you can stay with me here if you want. Remus is. His house was … well, let's just say they don't accept him." Sirius said.

"You are our best friend, Remus. We won't let anyone torture you anymore. There will be no unhappy endings in this family." James patted him on the back, and looked around the room.

"Yeah, because that's what we all are you know." Sirius added. "Family."

James smiled and nodded, Remus was about to smile, but ended up shedding a few tears.

"You mates, are the best." He said and looked back towards James.

"Stay as long as you like mate." Sirius said, and they all followed the rest of the order into the Black living room to greet Lily and the baby, to make sure they were okay.

Lily Potter was found crying into the shoulder of her friend Molly Weasley.

Baby Harry was crawling around on the floor, now making his was over to his father.

"There's my favorite god son!"

"And my favorite champ!" Remus added. James smiled at his two friends. They really were the best. And his only family. James' parents died in his seventh year to deatheaters, and Voldemort killed Lily's mum and dad during her sixth year. They were alone, well for the most part. The order was their family. They had Lily's sister Petunia, but she was an old hag. No one considered her family.

Just stating the truth readers.

With a 'POP' sound, Dumbledore had arrived.

"Lily, James, everyone alright? How's the baby?" Dumbledore asked. James nodded, and explained what happened at Godric's Hollow.

Just then, Minerva McGonagoll, Hogwarts' School Deputy Headmistress arrived.

"Where is Harry Potter? Is he alright?"

"Everyone is fine Minerva, just in complete shock. I do realize though, James, that you and Lily have left all your processions back at Godric's Hollow. Is that correct?"

Lily nodded for him.

"Ah, yes, well I'm sure all those galleons you have saved up will pay for your costs, and will still last many generations." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course Professor." James smiled, and handed his son to Minerva, who had been surprisingly smiling at the young one the whole time.

"Thank Godric you and the family are safe James. Headmaster and I assume you will be staying here? With Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes, until Lily and I feel it is same to go back out and struggle with humanity again."

"Ah, yes. Well best wishes with that. Right now we need to talk about more important manners." Dumbledore said.

Arthur Weasley spoke up. "Albus, is he still asing everything he does upon the prophecy?"

"We are afraid so, Mr. Weasley."

"Excuse my interruption Albus." Minerva said, still holding the baby.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Did young Mr. Potter have this scar before?"

Lily rushed over to her baby, and looked over the Transfiguration teacher's shoulders at her baby.

"What scar?" her and James asked simultaneously.

"There, above his forehead."

"A… lightning bolt?" Remus asked, now staring at the child too. Harry giggled, and pulled on Remus' nose.

"Mine!" the baby shrieked, and Remus chuckled.

"No, I'm sorry Harry. I'd like to keep my nose." Turning back to Dumbledore he said, "Professor, Harry didn't have a scar before."

"Was it him Albus? The dark lord?"

"It's very possible Minerva. We'll just have to keep close watch on the scar… and Harry."

All the order members nodded.

In the Kitchen with the order… the tale continues… 

"Is Malfoy still a deatheater?" Arthur asked.

"We have reasons to believe he still is Arthur."

"Sorry I'm late. Hagrid was just having trouble controlling peeves. Cleaning the school in the summer holidays makes the fat blubber nervous I think." Snape said entering the kitchen.

"Severus." James growled.

"Potty."

"Mr. Snape! PLEASE!! The dark lord has just attacked Mr. Potter and his family. Show some decency you fool." Minerva snarled.

"My apologies Minerva."

"Don't you DARE insult Hagrid in front of me again." Lily growled. "I've been through enough tonight, and if I have to, I'll hex you until the only thing left of you is that abnormally large nose."

A few order members had to stifle a laugh at this as Lily smirked. Snape bowed his head, hiding anger, and took a seat next to the headmaster.

"So sir, do you have any evidence or witnesses who knows which one of the asses it is that told about the Potty's hideout."

"SHUT IT SNAPE!" Remus growled knocking his chair back as he stood. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bite my head off wolfy!"

"Oh you're going to pay…" Sirius said, now sticking up to defend Remus.

"Mr. SNAPE!!! If you can 'not' control your remarks, I will be forced to suspend your voice for a while. I may be old, but the silencio spell is not a difficult charm." Minerva growled. "Now, please, all of you, sit down for the child's sake."

"Yes m ' am." The three said, and sat… for 'Harry's' sake.

"Anyway… so DO you know who told the dark lord Albus?" Molly asked.

"Mr. Pettigrew." Was all he could manage to say, before he shot worried looks in James and Lily's direction.

"How… how 'could' he?" Lily stammered. James was speechless.

And here readers, is where I let the lonely couple sit for twenty minutes, speechless.

Twenty Minutes Later, a phrase is said, and the tale continues… 

"I trusted him. I hated him, and I still trusted him, what the hell?" Lily whispered. Everyone looked up.

"I thought he was my friend." James whispered back to her but all the others heard.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to 'fucking' kill him!" Sirius shouted.

"MR. BLACK! THERE IS A BABY IN HERE!"

"Sorry Minerva darling, Harry." Sirius said, nodding his head in their direction.

"We'll stop him. Just like we'll stop all the others." Remus said, mostly to himself, in a way of reassurance, but the others agreed.

"Nicely put, Mr. Lupin. Mr. Pettigrew 'will' be caught. And one day, the was of these two worlds will drift apart."

"I only hope you're right Albus." Molly whispered.

"Don't worry Molly. If Albus says it'll get better, then it'll get better. I have faith in the order, our friends, and the good side. Mr. Pettigrew and he – who – shall – not – be – named – will not get away with this." Arthur said, reassuring his wife.

"Until further notice, no one is safe anymore." Dumbledore said. The order nodded, and they discussed planning, and agreements for the future.

A Year Later… 

Lily and James Potter could still be found in the home of the Black mansion, along with their two 'trustworthy' friends.

Remus Lupin was still coping, but doing a great job still with his werewolf transformations every month. Harry, now two years old, knew Remus was a werewolf. The family would tell him, and he would giggle and start pulling onto his uncle 'Moony's' leg whenever Remus was around. It was good the child accepted his uncle (well, half uncle) to be different. But differences didn't change anything. Not in this family.

Sirius Black loved having his god son around. 'Siri' as Harry would call him, was attached to his god son. Uncles Siri and Remmy/Moony could be found every weekend out at a Quidditch game with their favorite kid, at the park, or at home having 'family quality time.'

Lily and James were now working as aurors for the order, and the ministry of magic. They spent as much time with their son as possible, and went out to diners or to Quidditch games every Thursday night with their friends and son. (Probably because it was their only time off.)

There were no updates on Voldemort, at least, not recently.

To be honest, like I said I was going to be, the last time there were news on the dark lord or Pettigrew, it was one year ago when the Potters were attacked.

That's where the mystery begins.

Where is Voldemort?

What is he planning?

The four friends would stay up at night and have debates, discussions, and opinions on where he is, and what he is planning to do next.

And as for Harry… he was Harry.

Harry Potter.

Harry James Potter would spend Tuesday afternoons at the Weasley 'burrow' with the Weasley's two year old son, Ronald. They became good friends through their parents, and although the two could barely talk 'much,' they socialized.

Somewhere in a place no one wanted to go… 

"You 'will' get them, and you 'will be sure they die! Do you hear me Wormtail? They are no longer your friends! You betrayed them, because you knew they betrayed you. This is our chance boy! Together, the deatheaters and ourselves will rise. And the time of the dark lord will come."

"Y, Yes sir. But, how do we know they 'really' betrayed me? I mean, they always 'did' try to help me fit in."

"Don't be such a damn fool Wormtail! That's what the idiots 'wanted' you to think. Don't stoop to their level. We, together, you and I, will someday rule the wizarding world. Don't you want to help Wormtail? Don't you want to go down in history as the best dark wizard known?" Voldemort asked with a smirk.

(Can someone smell that? Yes, I believe we can all smell liars.)

"I do your lord. Let me help you. I will help you rule your lord. Malfoy and I. We will risk our lives for you my lord. You are right. They are not my friends. They never were, never will be." Pettigrew said.

"Good. Now, come boy. We have many things to attend to, don't we?"

"Yes my lord."

"Get Lucious. Tell him to bring Crabbe and Goyle. Bring Bella Black, and bring the rest of soldiers. We, the deatheaters, and soon to be rulers of the wizarding world, have some things to discuss. This may take years of planning Pettigrew. You know that, correct?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good, now go fetch them fool!" He yelled, planting the crusius on him.

"Yes my lord."

And then the room went black.

At the Burrow… 

"Harry dear, come bundle up that coat." She said, lifting the two year old, and putting on his jacket.

"Molly, dear, please don't strangle the lad. I'm sure James and Lily would like their son back in one peace." Arthur said, now entering the kitchen.

"Oh stop joking like that Arthur!" she swatted her husband, as Harry giggled at the argument. "Oh you think it's funny, do you?" Molly began tickling Harry, when a scream was heard.

"Not again." Arthur sighed.

Fred and George Weasley, both four years old, were running around the house, pulling pranks on Charlie, Bill and Percy.

"Mum! You won't believe it! Fred and I learned how to make snots come out of Percy's nose! And without magic mum! Isn't that wonderful?" George asked.

Arthur Weasley laughed. He loved all his kids. "What did you say to Percy kids?"

"We told him we put gnome poop in his milk!" Fred laughed, and ran off.

"I swear those two need a time out or twelve." Molly said, shaking her head. Just then, Percy ran downstairs crying.

"MUM! There's gnome poo in my milk!"

"Arthur… can you take care of it? I have to bundle up Harry, and feed Ron."

"Yes Molly. Just remember not to strangle the boy."

"WHY YOU!!"

Harry and Ron giggled in amusement as the adults, and Ron's older brothers fought.

Something great was always happening at the Weasley's.

Hours Later at the Grimauld Place… 

"Harry, I think Molly had enough kids. Maybe I shouldn't let you go next week." Lily giggled as she entered the home.

James chucked.

"Fred and George again, eh?"

"I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were Sirius'." Lily said.

"I resent that." Sirius chuckled, and Remus snorted at that.

"I'm sure you do Padfoot. Dinner anyone?"

"Yes!" The others called out, and sat down for dinner.

**Until next chapter, thanks for reading.**

&&&&&

I'm sure many of you have questions. If so, email or ask in your reviews. I'm glad to see I got a few reviews so far. Thanks!

The next chapter shouldn't be out for a WHILE. I am working on a few other stories. I'll try to have this out by the end of the month.

**Thanks to my reviewers.**

**JeSsEmCcArTnEyRuLeZ** – Jesse Mccartney does rule. (wink) lol. Thanks. I'm happy you are interested so far.

**blackcat5000** – Suspencing? Thanks! I don't think many people have used that word before. Actually, I never heard of it before… but hey! There's a first for everything. Is this soon enough for you? LOL. Thanks for reviewing.

**KMK** – hey! Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I'm 'hoping' this turns out to be a good story. We'll see… thanks again for the review.

**Ally** – Interesting? Hey, I try! Lol. Thanks for the review. Really appreciate it.

Well, I'll be hoping for more reviews! Thanks again everyone. Hope you're enjoying the story.

**Until next time…**

**Jackster**


	4. Only You Dad

** What If**

_Previous Events:_

Somewhere in a place no one wanted to go… 

"You 'will' get them, and you 'will be sure they die! Do you hear me Wormtail? They are no longer your friends! You betrayed them, because you knew they betrayed you. This is our chance boy! Together, the deatheaters and ourselves will rise. And the time of the dark lord will come."

"Y, Yes sir. But, how do we know they 'really' betrayed me? I mean, they always 'did' try to help me fit in."

"Don't be such a damn fool Wormtail! That's what the idiots 'wanted' you to think. Don't stoop to their level. We, together, you and I, will someday rule the wizarding world. Don't you want to help Wormtail? Don't you want to go down in history as the best dark wizard known?" Voldemort asked with a smirk.

(Can someone smell that? Yes, I believe we can all smell liars.)

"I do your lord. Let me help you. I will help you rule your lord. Malfoy and I. We will risk our lives for you my lord. You are right. They are not my friends. They never were, never will be." Pettigrew said.

"Good. Now, come boy. We have many things to attend to, don't we?"

"Yes my lord."

"Get Lucious. Tell him to bring Crabbe and Goyle. Bring Bella Black, and bring the rest of soldiers. We, the deatheaters, and soon to be rulers of the wizarding world, have some things to discuss. This may take years of planning Pettigrew. You know that, correct?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good, now go fetch them fool!" He yelled, planting the crusius on him.

"Yes my lord."

And then the room went black.

At the Burrow… 

"Harry dear, come bundle up that coat." She said, lifting the two year old, and putting on his jacket.

"Molly, dear, please don't strangle the lad. I'm sure James and Lily would like their son back in one peace." Arthur said, now entering the kitchen.

"Oh stop joking like that Arthur!" she swatted her husband, as Harry giggled at the argument. "Oh you think it's funny, do you?" Molly began tickling Harry, when a scream was heard.

"Not again." Arthur sighed.

Fred and George Weasley, both four years old, were running around the house, pulling pranks on Charlie, Bill and Percy.

"Mum! You won't believe it! Fred and I learned how to make snots come out of Percy's nose! And without magic mum! Isn't that wonderful?" George asked.

Arthur Weasley laughed. He loved all his kids. "What did you say to Percy kids?"

"We told him we put gnome poop in his milk!" Fred laughed, and ran off.

"I swear those two need a time out or twelve." Molly said, shaking her head. Just then, Percy ran downstairs crying.

"MUM! There's gnome poo in my milk!"

"Arthur… can you take care of it? I have to bundle up Harry, and feed Ron."

"Yes Molly. Just remember not to strangle the boy."

"WHY YOU!"

Harry and Ron giggled in amusement as the adults, and Ron's older brothers fought.

Something great was always happening at the Weasley's.

Hours Later at the Grimauld Place… 

"Harry, I think Molly had enough kids. Maybe I shouldn't let you go next week." Lily giggled as she entered the home.

James chucked.

"Fred and George again, eh?"

"I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were Sirius'." Lily said.

"I resent that." Sirius chuckled, and Remus snorted at that.

"I'm sure you do Padfoot. Dinner anyone?"

"Yes!" The others called out, and sat down for dinner.

**I'm back! And thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry it took some time. I'm a slow poke, but I wanted to make sure I got everything just right. AHEM**

**And the Tale continues …**

**In a dark, creepy room….**

The dark lord could be found nesting with his 'team' of deatheaters and followers as he planned out his next coming attacks. It was summer. Sticky, sweaty, nauseating summer. Many people loved the season. It was humble, pleasant, a season of joining together with the ones you love. But no. This season all would fear the name of Thomas Voldemort 'Riddle.' All would quiver beneath him. And he would prevail. He would win.

What he was to win, not even the dark lord knew. All he knew was that this summer, he, the dark lord would do the unthinkable and make all wizarding and maybe muggle families across the planet fear his name in vein. Which only made it more delightful to him. So now, dear readers, I take you to the dark room within the layer of the dark lord's dark home… and in this dark place… you, the readers, shall read his secrets that the summer will bring.

But only if I was that generous. And I'm not.

You, the reader may come up with as many hypothesis' as you desire, but I highly doubt that you will guess his plan. So now, I leave you. Now… you will read the rising of the dark lord.

"Wormtail, fetch me my wand. We're going to be putting special silencing charms and security around the room. Hurry boy!"

"Yes my lord."

"Get moving you ass!"

"Yes my lord."

"Is that all you say, boy?"

"No my lord."

"UGH! I doubt you have any common sense other than the brains of a frigging toothpick, which you in size have no resemblance to. Now you fat ass, fetch me my damn wand!"

"Yes my lord."

"SIGH. I'm getting tired of this Wormtail. Get a move on!"

And without another moment's hesitation, Peter Pettigrew was off in search of a wand. Who's brother… rested in the hands of a boy. (Or soon will.)

Although he who shall not be named did not know it yet.

**An Order Meeting One Year Later**

"Honestly Frank, how old is Neville now?"

"Oh, wow. Three I believe now. Young chap is turning into quite a man if I may say so myself Arthur. Now how many do you have again?"

"Seven healthy children. Thought all of them would be blokes until little Ginny here surprised us. She's only two, but still resembles her mother. They all do. Truly fascinating."

"MM, it is. Now which ones are in school?"

"Wow, let me think. Charlie and Bill are. Percy will beginning next year. I swear time goes by too fast."

"It does." Alice Longbottom, Frank's wife interrupted. "Too fast."

Lily and James Potter, who had been listening throughout the conversation scooped up Harry and placed him on James' lap.

"Well my boy is going to be the best darn wizard around, no doubt about that. Runs in the Potter genes you see." James said with a cocky grin. Lily nudged him while the others just laughed.

"I believe he will make a fine addition to my school when the time comes." Dumbledore said, stepping out of the fireplace from his arrival.

"He'll have my knowledge of course. James' good looks maybe, but definitely my knowledge." Lily Potter said while the rest chuckled along. James didn't find it too funny.

"OY! I was a very good student, wasn't I Sirius?" James turned to his best mate for moral support, but only found howling laughter. "What do you think Remus?" Remus, his other close friend had a hidden smirk in his smile and tried to nod, but bursted out into fits of giggles.

"You see James? I'm right. Don't be a sore loser hun." Lily said, grabbing Harry, and placing him in her lap.

"I think he'll fail in Potions and receive exceptionally low marks." Snape interrupted. But James just scowled at him.

"I don't think so Professor Snape." Minerva told him, now stumbling out of the fire.

"Thank you Professor." Lily said, smiling.

"Of course I believe the boy will have the best grades in the school, look who is mother is after all. And with James' bravery, he'll be a truly amazing boy."

"Yes, him and Ronald seem to find Harry one catches on quicker. Harry is very smart already SEVERUS." Molly sneered his way, and then looking back over to check on Fred and George.

"Nothing blown up yet, eh, Molly?" Sirius teased.

"No, thankfully not yet. I hate to think I have two miniature Marauders in my home." James, Sirius and Remus chuckled at this remark, before looking back at Dumbledore.

"How's everything sir?" Remus asked.

"Everything will be fine once we capture Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Riddle Remus, but for now… not so good."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." Remus said sadly, almost guilty for bringing up the topic, which ceased in Sirius putting his arms around his friend.

"Ah, don't worry Moony. We'll get Wormtail. And when we do, we'll ring his neck out and bloody blast him to death. As for Riddle… I think we'll leave him to old Albus here. Seems those two have some history."

"Indeed." Albus said, offering Minerva a cup of tea.

"Until the time comes… so! Anyone hear of the newest broom?"

"JAMES!" They all scowled.

"What?"

**Fred and George's Room**

"Hey Freddie, what do you say we go find the dungy bombs? Mister Potter must have something downstairs."

"YEAH! Let's go play with the bombers Georgie."

**Two Years Later**

Harry Potter was now five years old. He could walk, talk, and start showing tiniest signs of his magical pride.

Just the other day, he accidentally levitated a cup of hot coffee onto his father's head, causing his mum to laugh. Harry, thinking his father felt bad, gave his dad a hug.

"Sorry dad."

"Not a problem Harry. You are becoming a fine wizard."

"Thanks dad!" Harry beamed, sitting into the chair next to his father.

An owl swooped through the kitchen window, landing in James' newest cup of coffee.

"This apparently isn't my day." James remarked, causing his son and wife to giggle.

"Apparently not dear. Look, it's from Remus and Sirius."

"Uncle Moony and Padfoot are coming?" Harry clapped joyfully.

"I'm sorry dear, no. It says here they're both going out on a shopping spree to buy a new flat. Says they'll see us on Christmas. Well, that's good. I think it's nice they'll still room together after all these years."

"I'd say, seeing as Remus knows how messy Sirius is."

Harry giggled at his funny father and ran up to his mum.

"Mum! Can dad and I go play Quidditch today? Can we mum, please?"

"Yes, of course. Broom sheds in back Harry, you know where it is. Your dad will be out in a minute. I think he wants a new cup of coffee."

Harry looked over at his dad, seeing the coffee still spilling over the table from the recent owl landing.

Harry chuckled. "Only you dad." And with that, he skipped off.

Lily leaned over to her husband and kissed him. Pulling away, she whispered against his lips, "Only you James."

James shook his head and went to go play some Quidditch with his son.

**Until further notice…**

Yes, I know this is a short chapter. I just needed something to keep the story going along. This is one of those not so necessary chapters, but keeps the readers visualized at what's happening as Harry grows up, and how the order is coping.

I promise everything will be much more… interesting when Harry matures some, preferably eleven. (Next chapter. I'm getting there)

Sorry about the recent delay, I'm working on two stories at the moment. This one and "All I wanted." In the mean time, still having SERIOUS (no pun intended) writers block on one of my other stories featuring Lily Evans.

IT may some time before I update again. I know it wasn't the best chapter, but next one will be worth the wait. I promise.

Thanks to the reviewers.

**Blackcat5000 **– I know it took some time to update. So sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews. I'll be sure to try updating soon.

**Slytherin girl – TF lover** – Yeah, I do NOT plan on making James or Lily die… EVER. Thanks for the comment, makes me happy to know you like it.

**KMK** – This story 'will' go through Harry's years at Hogwarts, I can promise you that. And hopefully this chapter answered for you if Ginny was born yet. Bill and Charlie are finally at Hogwarts, yes, I'm proud of them too. Thanks for the review.

**Insanity – of – the – owl** – That user name is so… well, I like it. LOL. Thanks for your review, hoping to hear more from you.

**JesseMccartneyRulez** – Jesse is 'hot'. Fin. LOL. Just kidding, I'll try updating a bit sooner. Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it.

**Cherokee girl47** – Thanks for the review, you have no idea how much they help. I'm sure you will love my story once everything starts 'happening'

**Sweet Southern Girl** - Yes, I know. When it comes to grammar, my deepest apologies about that. Hopefully I did a bit better in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**ShortNsweet9013 **– I didn't even realize I include myself in this story… LOL. That was more in chapter one. But I think eventually, at one point, I'm going to make another chapter like chapter one. Probably the last chapter. Not sure yet.

**Wallygator99** – Thanks. I like it, or I find it… okay. I'm learning to cope with a few things I REALLY want to add right now, but can't until later chapters. ) Thanks for reviewing.

**Starfire2222** – Thanks for reviewing.

Well, that's all the reviews. Until next time…

Jackster


End file.
